ShadowFlame
by Darth Morpheus
Summary: In a world parallel to Earth a war wages on between Light and Dark. The greatest warrior from each side fell in love. Stuff happened and they had a kid. Said child might be more powerful than anyone. The question is, Will he live long enough to discover his true potential? Don't keep reading this to find out...click the damn link and read!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! this story is one that just popped in my head last week. I hope you like it. I need you guys to review this story because I plan on making it a novel. Your input will be greatly appreciated and I beg you to review...or else The Plan dies...Just kidding! Or am I...

* * *

Prologue

Two beings sped through the forest trying to evade capture and trying to save a life. These beings were never meant to be together. One was the purest of Light whereas the other was the most tainted Dark. Yet here they were running from either side trying to make it to the Barrier. An arrow whizzed past the woman's head and hit the tree next to her.

"We should reach the Barrier any minute now! Raizon we have to be faster," the woman yelled! And faster they were. They barely made it past the Barrier as a flurry of arrows were sent their way.

"Vandra, is he hurt?" Raizon asked worriedly. They were only being hunted because they had the child. But this child was the only thing that they had to prove their love was real.

Vandra looked at her love and then her and her child. She noticed they had taken human forms. "Yes love, he is fine. However, I think we should get normal names in order to stay hidden and safe." Raizon thought for a moment. "What will we name our son?"

She looked him in the eyes and said only two words. "Alexander Frost."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! Review or stories will die...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**16 years later...**_

I shot up in bed as my alarm went off. "Alex hurry up you don't wanna be late!" my mom called from downstairs. I got out of bed and started to get ready for school. The crappy part about all this, it's my birthday. To be specific it's my golden sweet sixteen. It also happens to be Wednesday. I did my hair and got dressed then ran down stairs to see my mom cooking breakfast and my dad at the table. My mom isn't your average mom. Although she seems nice and sweet she is a total badass. My mom hair super blonde hair, deep blue eyes that could make anyone feel safe, and a kick ass body. But if you are a threat to the safety of our family, my mom reveals a side to her that you would never think was there.

My dad on the other hand is the exact opposite. He has jet black hair and bright hazel eyes. He was muscular and also a badass. But I always got this scary feeling when I was around him. I just felt like evil was invading my body. But I know that's not the case. I took a plate from my mom and sat down to eat.

"Happy birthday A." my dad said. He never called me by my name. I was always A to him.

"Thanks dad. But I think my birthday is gonna suck." I answered with a sigh. He replied with a sudden curiosity, "Why would your birthday suck? After all today is the day you get your-"

"Rick! Don't you dare." My mom said to him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

My father gave her a darker version of that same look. Shit was about to go down. "Why not Vanessa? The sooner he knows the safer he will be. You know that they will come soon so he should be learning."

She hissed at him, "I don't want to tell him now. I was going to wait until after school. That gives us time. Besides," she smirked, "He won't manifest until the moon is at its peak. Unless something happens of course."

I started to ask what the hell was going on but I heard the bus. "Gotta go." I said to them as I rushed out the house. I got on the bus thinking about what they said. What exactly will manifest at the moon's peak and why do I get the feeling bad thing will happen afterwards. When I got on the bus everyone was staring at me. I knew what they wanted. Nearly every student on campus knew who I was and wanted me. I have no friends. I keep to myself. And yet I am one of the main things discussed by the others. Oh the irony.

I sat in the last seat on the bus like I always do. Of course people tried to get me to sit with them. I just waved and walked past. However one guy I didn't recognize sat in the seat next to me. He looked at me and I saw his eyes widen like he'd seen a ghost or something. Then he smiled and said, "Hey I'm Jack. I'm the new kid." I told him, "I'm Alex." After that I put my earbuds in and stayed quiet until we got to school.

_**ShadowxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBlade**_

Today was not as bad as I thought it would be. The new guy, oddly enough, was in all my classes. I felt like he was watching me the entire time. He never sat behind me but he was close enough. Normally I would get on the bus but walking should be faster. Especially when you have two super awesome parents that are hiding something about you, from you. The conversation from this morning came to the front of my mind. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't notice someone behind me. Almost.

I spun around ready to attack the guy behind me when I saw it was Jake. This guy is now starting to give me some serious vibes. None of them are good. "W-what the hell man?! Why are you following me?" I asked him demanding an answer.

He had a smirk on his face a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. "I'm not following you. I actually live two block up from you. So sue me for walking." I looked at him and then turned back around. "Whatever. Just try not to be creepy. I thought you were someone trying to attack me."

He laughed. "Why would I do that? I wouldn't hurt a fly." After he said that I started walking. I made sure to pay attention to my surrounding like i was taught. But he didn't know I was trained in combat. In fact no one did. So I wasn't surprised when he started running at me.

I sidestepped and hit him in the back with my elbow. I could tell he didn't expect that because he had a shocked look on his face. That look soon vanished as he ran at me again and sent a kick to my face. I crouched down then spun and swept his feet from under him. He easily flipped back up. Then he did something that I could never believe. He vanished. One second he was in front of me and the next thing I know, I feel a foot connect with my side. I landed hard on the grass but I got up immediately.

"What's the matter? You don't know Darkness when you see it?" His voice was suddenly deeper. I looked up at him. He now had the black smoke radiating off his skin and his eyes were a blazing hazel. He isn't human, and I'm about to die.

He lunged at me one last time. Except he had a blade in his hand. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. But it never came. I waited a little while before opening my eyes to see my mom plunge a white blade into his head. Little by little, his body started deteriorating until only ashes remained.

My mom ran up to me and asked, "Are you okay sweetheart?" I looked at her. Then I exploded and yelled, "What the hell just happened?!" My mom looked like she expected my reaction because she was completely calm. "Honey, your father and I will explain everything when we get home. And I'm guessing we don't have much time since they sent your father's brother to kill you.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. But I went with my mom anyway. Everything I knew about my life is probably a lie. However I need to know what's going on and my parents have a hell of a lot to explain. Something is happening, and if they don't tell me just what exactly that it, I can tell that things are going to get very, very bad.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"So you're telling me, I'm the spawn of the two greatest Light and Dark warriors that were never meant to be together. Mom being Light and dad being Dark?" They nodded. "That is by far the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I can't even begin to understand that and personally I think it's a load of-" I stopped talking when I looked at my parents.

My mom was pure white. Her eyes were the deepest blue ever. She had smoke coming off her like my uncle but it was white like her body. She was like a heavenly being. She radiated power, power that could bring a man to his knees. My dad was no different. Only thing was, He looked way cooler than his brother. He had eyes with a blazing hazel so bright, that it looked like two suns in his eyes. He had white tribal marking all over his arms and on his face. My mom had black ones that looked exactly like his.

"What am I?" I asked them. Would I look like my dad or my mom? They said I was different from the other six that were born. Apparently we were all born on different days of the same week. Three were born Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. The others were born on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. I was born on Wednesday. My parents said that when our kind are born we give off a visible aura that defines us. Dark beings are born with a really dark aura that looks like a black hole. When beings of Light are born, they give off a white aura that glows exceedingly bright, almost like the Sun.

We were a little different. Three of the six had dark auras but they were lighter than normal. The other three had light auras that were dimmer than normal. I was a little different. When I was born I gave off nothing. My aura wasn't Light or Dark. I didn't even look like the regular people of our kind. They said I was changing between Light, Dark, and something in between continuously. Yeah I know, I'm a freak. My life just keeps getting better.

"We don't exactly know what you are. Since you went back and forth from Light to Dark and a stage in between, we can't tell what you are. But we do know that since you were in the human world for most of your life, your powers shouldn't manifest until midnight. When the moon is at its highest point." My mom explained to me. They were still in their true forms. I couldn't believe this, but deep down inside I knew it was true.

"Will I be stronger than most?" I asked them. My father smirked and replied, "Son you were born to the best of the best. We are the only two that ever see the rulers of our kingdoms. In fact, we are their personal guards. Not to mention we don't know what abilities you have. So there is a great chance that you will in fact be stronger than most. Maybe even stronger than the Brothers themselves."

"Who are they?" I asked. If my life was at risk I needed to know everything I could. My mom was the one that answered. "The Brothers are the original Light and Dark. They are the rulers that we protect. They are the strongest of our kind. Many people think that they are old and almost dead but they are young and very much alive."

We continued to talk after that. They explained everything to me. Even though they left our realm, they still go back and guard the Brothers. Apparently they have done this since they left. They even kept up with the news and all the info in the realm. So there was really nothing that they didn't know. At least I know what my parents do for a living. It was around 10:00 at night when they finished. I didn't mind because this was really helpful in some ways.

"We should probably head upstairs and get ready." My dad said. My mom nodded and made a motion for me to follow them. I got up then went with them upstairs. they stopped in front of the large wall that was in between our rooms. "Where are we going?" I asked. My dad simply said, "Up." Then they placed their hands in the center of the wall and it disappeared to reveal a stairwell. "Why do I get the feeling that there is so much more that you haven't told me?" My mom smiled and said, "Cus there is more that we haven't told you." Then they both walked up the stairs while I stared at them in shock. After a few seconds I shook my head and ran after them.

_**ShadowxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxBlade**_

My breath was coming out in quick pants. I had been fighting my parents for the last hour and a half. They told me while we fought that as the moon rose higher my reflexes, senses, and combat skills should start to improve. The crazy thing was, they were right. I could hear stuff from five houses down. I could see things clearer than before. My smell had improved as well. Along with my speed, strength, and agility. They also said that when the first kid manifested his powers it would start a chain reaction and every night at midnight, one by one our abilities would manifest.

Whenever they attacked me, they would always make sure I stayed in the center of the room. If I moved to attack one, the other would force me back. It was like they were in sync when they fought together. Almost like yin and yang. I easily ducked as my dad sent a kick to my head. I spun on one heel and kicked him in the throat. I didn't expect the kick to send him into the wall. I then looked at the big countdown clock on the wall and realized that I had less than five minutes before my powers would manifest. I heard one of them coming at me and smirked knowing that I could beat them. My mom was about to kick me in the head from behind but I grabbed her foot, then turned and sent her flying with a palm to the chest.

"Excellent." she said as she got up. As she moved out the way, I saw a huge crack in the wall. She went and helped dad get up. They then moved to opposite ends of the room and sat in a lotus position. "What's that for?" I asked. My dad just said two words, "You'll see." As soon as he said those words the clock hit zero. My parents both looked at me with eyes that were filled with love. I knew that this would define my future. This moment will be the one that determines who I really am.

That's when it started. My parents had taken up lotus positions on either side to place a barrier around the room and themselves. That's also when things started to make sense. Like getting the house in the dead center of the street. The mischievous personality of my dad. The kind hearted spirit my mom had. It just made sense now. Suddenly I felt something inside me. I placed my hand over the center of my chest which is where the feeling was coming from. I felt the light of the moon surround me and before you know it, I was being lifted in the air.

I was confused at first but that was short lived because my body just felt like it was thrown into a volcano. I knew nothing bad was happening but I screamed anyway. All I saw was light. Then everything went black. The burning stopped and was replaced with a cold sensation. Maybe the burning I felt was from the Light and this must be a result of the Dark. After a while I felt both sensations at the same time. However, this one didn't go away as quick as the others did. The last thing I remember before passing out is this burst of gray energy shooting out from my body.

* * *

When I came to, my parents were staring at me with looks of shock, disbelief, and a hint of fear. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon hadn't moved much. Which means I wasn't out for long. When I looked at my hands the first thing I noticed was that they were gray. I immediately ran for the mirror in the room and stopped when I saw myself. My body wasn't gray. It was more of a silver metallic color. My skin even felt like smooth metal. My hair was black with white tips at the ends. I had solid gray eyes. Not gray irises but completely gray eyes.

I also started looking closer at myself. I noticed I had white and black markings up and down my arms. There were some around my eyes as well. They kinda looked like tribal designs. All in all, I thought I looked pretty awesome. And then I saw my parents. They seemed afraid. I didn't know why. I wanted to say something but what was I supposed to say? Hey guys it's okay. I'm a silver guy with white and black tattoos and completely gray eyes. But I'm still the son you gave birth to. Uh, let me think. No. So I did the next best thing. I started walking towards them.

They looked at each other and then put up a barrier made of Light and Dark. I kept walking. When I reached the barrier, I stood and observed it. Then I felt something. It was like something was telling me what I needed to do. And I decided to trust this feeling. All I did was walk through the barrier and it shattered. My parents were visibly shocked. "What the hell am I?" I asked them. I knew for a fact that I wasn't like any of the others like us.

That's when my mom calmly answered, "You are neither Light nor Dark. You are the thing in between. You are both. The perfect balance between the two." My dad also said, "Since this is the case, you will have powers and abilities beyond those of normal Lights and Darks. From what I've heard, three of the six like you were born with more Dark than Light. So I think the opposite applies to the other three." I looked at them both and simply said, "Well, at least I know that my abilities will make themselves known soon. But I want to know if I will ever meet the others." They smiled and my mom said, "You will all meet each other much sooner than you think." Personally, I think my parents are cryptic and it makes me worry sometimes.


End file.
